Dancer in the Dark
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Ivypool was scared of the Dark Forest, but she had to do it for her clan...turns out, she doomed /all/ the clans. (WCF one-shot)


**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Warriors.**

**For the Horror Story challenge in WCF. I'm going to enjoy this *crackles evilly***

* * *

Ivypool whimpered, realizing it was nightfall. The Dark Forest was calling her name as she ran, blinking back the painful tears that would fall. She reached the lake, staring into the murky water. There were no stars lit. She cried to herself, walking slowly back to camp so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. Sleeping was painful now. As she reached the camp, she saw Dovewing.

Dovewing stared questioning at her, calling her name. "Ivypool!" she called. Ivypool blinked, nervously shuffling her paws.

"Hey, Dovewing," she replied softly, "you mind if I guard with you?"

"Um, Ivypool...I'm not a guard. Birchfall and Spiderleg are guarding tonight," Dovewing murmured, "are you okay?"

"No," snapped Ivypool, "it's the Dark Forest...I can't take it."

"Please, I understand, Ivypool, but the clan's fate is in _your _paws," mewed Dovewing.

"Fine," sighed Ivypool, with a roll of her eyes. She trotted to the nest, closing her eyes.

**~I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again~**

Ivypool put a happy look on her face when she arrived to the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost was waiting, a gleaming look in his eyes.

"Hey, Hawkfrost. What are we doing today?" asked Ivypool, faking cheerfulness.

"Something different," replied Hawkfrost, his ice cold eyes frightening her this night.

"Okay...?" Ivypool trailed off.

Hawkfrost smiled coldly at her, "Who deserves you? I mean, nobody's good enough."

"E-excuse me?" stammered Ivypool, a ting of red covering her nose.

"Yes, Ivypool. You're more prettier than your sister," meowed Hawkfrost, and now they were face to face.

Ivypool turned to look away, but one of Hawkfrost's claws tipped her chin up to look at his eyes. His determined eyes bored into her own. What felt like a second later, a warm feeling spread through her.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Then there was a searing pain throughout her body. Hawkfrost grinned evilly, coming closer to her til he morphed into her. The last the Dark Forest heard was a shrill scream and a firework show of burning fire, with blue mixed.

_"I'm alive again."_

* * *

Ivypool woke up, feeling wiser and eviler. She glanced through the den, seeing her sister stare.

"Ivypool, you look different," she said slowly. Ivypool looked into a puddle, her reflection staring at her. One mysterious dark blue eye, one ice cold blue eye. Her pelt was a mud brown, with silver stripes. Black sparks flew around her paws and body. She glared harshly at Dovewing.

"I don't know-" she was cut off. "Shut up, Dovewing," she sneered, raking her longer claws against her sister's flank. Dovewing howled with pain as Ivypool dug her claws into her throat, and threw her against the tree.

She smiled sweetly at Firestar's horrified expression. "You got me killed by my brother," she said, then laughed cheerfully, "how wonderful your death will be."

ThunderClan stared as she knocked the breath out of Firestar, tearing out his ginger fur. "DIE!" she screamed, biting into his neck, continuing to bang him against the tree. Blood flowed everywhere, till three cats, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze took action. They leaped at her.

"No, help me! Please, Lion-you'll all die!" Ivypool's scared expression turned evil once more. She knocked Birchfall and Squirrelflight into each other, their heads oozing blood, their muzzles dripping scarlet. She sharpened her claws against the wood Dovewing and Firestar bled on, and spun herself at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze easily ducked, and she flew into Sandstorm. Sandstorm growled at her, pinning her down. Ivypool struggled with herself.

"Hawkfrost, let me go," she choked, "I'm possessed by him..." Sandstorm stared at her with confusion.

"We have to end this," Lionblaze mewed, his voice small for once.

"Never!" the shrill voice of Ivypool came alive, and she dove on Lionblaze, unsheathing her claws. "Pitiful Three," she mewed, placing a paw on his throat. She dug her claws in tighter. Stars flew around Lionblaze's throat, trying to fix the continuing wound, but it stopped suddenly. Lionblaze died.

"Who's next? I'm the leader! Who goes against me?" screamed Ivypool. No warrior dared.

For many seasons it was horrifying. Ivystar soon ruled the whole forest, along with a dead tom next to her. Ivystar suddenly turned nice that day, but nobody could ever trust that she-cat again...

* * *

**Worse than Brokenstar, right? Hawkfrost was being nice to her to possess her. :D**

**~Gone**


End file.
